I Dream
by CoverGirlInLove
Summary: Rose has a dream ... R/S One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_Thank you for taking the time to read this one-shot. I believe it's short and __**sweet**__ and I hope you all feel the same. If so, leave a review at the bottom of the page.  
_–

**I Dream**

I am outside the tiny township of Hogsmeade, standing close by the carriages that miraculously pull themselves. My classmates load into the white coaches but only a number of them see the Thestrals that pull them along the gravel path. Everyone loads into the carriages and the only people left are Scorpius and me, standing outside looking up at the laughing faces. There are lots of empty seats but we cannot fit. We are left alone as the carriages pull away in a train-like formation.

The trees are the only thing we have for company.

He moves in close to me and we are abruptly kissing. I have wanted this, craved the moment our lips will meet for so long it doesn't seem fair that the only emotion I feel is guilt: I'm helping him cheat on his girlfriend.

This isn't a thought that stops him though; he seems more than delighted to be kissing me. This should be one of the best moments of my life but I can't shake the shame.

Almost as if we disapparate – which is utterly impossible as we are underage – we find ourselves miraculously out the front of Hogwarts, kissing once more. Our kiss is more successful than the previous attempt, but it's like our tongues are two pieces of a puzzle that don't belong side-by-side and interlocked.

Our kiss comes to a mutual end and I try to tell him that his girlfriend must know about us, but I can't speak. My tongue is tied in its own knot and my throat is dry.

The setting changes unexpectedly, and I see Scorpius standing with his girlfriend. They're holding each other around the waist, smiling at the other. It is a different day – sunny, bright and trees sway slightly in the breeze.

I am angry; I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I'm furious and annoyed, but I have no good reason to be. After all, I am the "mistress" hiding behind the tree, spying on the seemingly happy couple.

Scorpius walks hand in hand with the girl – his girl – and they walk right passed as though I'm invisible or insignificant. His infuriating actions turn the bunny rabbit like cloud clad sky into that of a thunderstorm, complete ridiculously large drops of rain, hail and snow. However as though I had protective shield around me and only me, I was as dry as the inside of a house.

The day changes yet again and the leaves of the trees fall to the ground, laying a blanket of red, orange and yellow.

We're kissing like a couple, but we still aren't after all of this time ... he still has his girlfriend.

I try to tell him that he should tell his girlfriend about us, but m y mouth still refuses to work: twisted tongue and dry throat continue to cause me problems.

He smiles his crooked smile, and nods his head in complete and utter understanding – as if he can read my mind. Somehow, I know ... my wishes will not be fulfilled completely. He will never be mine and mine alone. We aren't made for each, just as my brain had tricked itself into believing since the beginning of our schooling.

We are different.

–

My eyes flutter open. It takes a moment to get over my disorientation. I sit up, and my dream comes rushing back to me. Shaking my head at myself in irritation, I run my long, skinny fingers through the tangled mess that is my hair. I can't stop making an idiot of myself in both my conscious and unconscious states.

I grasp the meaning of the dream – see it more as a sign.

Nonetheless, I know what I must not do this year at Hogwarts, my last year of education, must not get close to the one and only Scorpius Malfoy, just as dad tells me, reminds. I must not fall head-over-heels for a boy that will only break my heart.

The dream cannot become a reality under any circumstances, because if I can't have Scorpius Malfoy in my dreams, then I mustn't endeavour to get him in a conscious state of being.

–

_It's short because, as I'm sure some of you may know, dreams only last ten seconds and I wanted everything to flash by.  
Also, if you think you've read this before, that's because it's an edit.  
So don't forget that review I know you want send my way.  
CGIL xx_


End file.
